For Eternity
by Icy-Queen
Summary: A piece of parchment hidden in a dusty room holds the secret that will bring two enemies together, for better or for worse, in an act that will save all of wizard kind. DracoGinny
1. The Prophecy

**For Eternity**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that J.K. Rowling created in her brilliant mind.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**

"At the beginning of the Second Great War the two enemies will come to an impasse. One cannot kill the other, and the other cannot kill one. There is only one thing that can be done.

One is unadulterated ice cold enough to freeze the warmest soul. Born at the beginning of the second war to a wealthy family with no brothers or sisters he is considered the prince for one side. The other has the spirit of fire, pure at heart and kind, born 223 days after the first as the youngest of many in a family on the brink of poverty; she is the other side's princess.

Two must become one. Each side must separate from a valuable pawn.

They must be joined by the evening of the day the youngest celebrates her sixteenth date of birth. The rules for the marriage are as follows: They remain together for the rest of their lives without the luxury of adultery, there must be at least to children. The first must be born by the time the youngest of the couple turns eighteen. The must remain in the same house and bed throughout all of that time.

If any of the rules are broken the war will remain at this impasse forever. The spouse who can turn the other to their view is on the side of the war that will win. If any of the rules are broken after the war is over a new Dark Lord and his enemy will be born from their children. There is no way of knowing who the winner will be. It will be the answer to the age old battle of which is stronger, fire or ice?"

Hermione finished reading. She put the dusty piece of parchment in her lap and looked cautiously at the other occupants of the room.

Harry was sitting on the floor intensely surveying his fingernails, obviously trying not to look at anybody else. Ron was staring at Ginny, open mouthed. He never had known how to be subtle.

Ginny was staring pensively off into space, feeling as though the bottom of her world had just been torn off.

"Shut you're mouth or you'll catch flies," Hermione snapped irritably at Ron.

They were in the attic of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to find anything that would be of any help. In the last six months neither side had gotten any closer to finishing the war. In face there hadn't even been any battles. Ginny supposed that was what the prophecy meant by impasse.

It was exactly what they had been looking for. Something that would explain why nothing had happened. Ginny wished it had stayed hidden.

"Ginny do you think…….?" Hermione trailed off.

"It has to be," Ginny sighed dejectedly, "The prophecy wasn't exactly subtle. Youngest of a poor family, and only child of a wealthy one, although I never did think of myself as the Princess of the Light," she added thoughtfully.

"No!" Ron yelled, teetering comically as he had just been sitting on the floor and had jumped into a standing position, "I will not let my sister marry that…that thing."

"You heard the prophecy Ron," Ginny sighed exasperatedly, "I have to."

"How come you're remaining so calm through all of this Ginny?" Hermione asked. "If anyone should be freaking out it's you."

"I don't think any of this has really sunk in yet," Ginny admitted. "It seems like an awful dream."

"Pinch me," Harry spoke for the first time.

"Gladly," Ron obliged.

"Ouch!" Harry gave his friend a very nasty look.

"Will….will you do it?" He asked.

"We need to show this to Dumbledore before we make any decisions," Hermione put emphasis on the word 'any'.

Half a minute later the group was on its way downstairs. Luckily Dumbledore had been at headquarters that day so it wasn't hard to locate him.

After several minutes he finally looked up from the prophecy, his face was grim.

"Well….," Ron began.

"To answer your first question Mr. Weasley this is a real prophecy," Dumbledore said, Ron shut his mouth. "Actually it's a very famous prophecy the Ministry had been trying to find for centuries called The Prophecy of Fire and Ice. Whether it is to be fulfilled can only be decided by Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. I assume you already figured out who the prophecy pertains to?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. She had to restrain herself from making some kind of snide comment like she always did when she was nervous. "It says I have to be married by the evening of my 16th birthday," Dumbledore nodded. "Well my birthday is in less than a month. That doesn't leave much time to plan does it?"

"I believe that if you choose to fulfill the prophecy no one involved will get a wink of sleep until this is all over."


	2. Meeting With the Malfoys

**For Eternity**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and sadly I never will.

A.N. Thank you to my reviewers. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting with the Malfoys**

Four days later Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the lavishly decorated Malfoy parlor awaiting their first meeting with the Malfoys concerning the subject of Draco and Ginny's impending marriage.

After seriously considering the advantages and disadvantages Ginny had decided that she would put herself aside and marry Malfoy. If she had a chance to save this wizarding world she would take it.

The Order and the Ministry had been informed, and apparently someone or other had told the Malfoys, and apparently Malfoy had agreed, although she suspected it was not of his free will. An owl had arrived last night requesting that they come to the Malfoy manner the following day at 1:30. So here they were.

"Good Afternoon," a cold female voice spoke from the doorway, and in stepped a rather pretty blonde woman Ginny recognized from the Quidditch World Cup before her third year. "Would you like anything to drink?" They shook their heads.

She was followed shortly by a tall blonde man with eyes so frigid Ginny felt cold from across the room. After him came Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself. Not to mention her future husband.

"Good Afternoon," Molly said stonily.

The members of the Malfoy family each took seats on pieces of the assorted green leather furniture that was littered throughout the room.

"The first thing we need is a date," Narcissa went strait to business. "When exactly is your birthday." The date of that day was June 27.

"July 16th," Ginny answered, Draco visibly cringed.

"That's sooner than I expected, we'll have to plan quickly," Narcissa said, stating the obvious.

"We'll only be able to afford a small wedding….," Mrs. Weasley trailed off nervously.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Malfoy flicked her wrist as though she were physically getting rid of the idea, "Lucious and I will pay for everything. We have more than enough."

Arthur looked as though he were about to argue and then thought better of it.

"After all this is the wedding of the century," she continued, "All Malfoy weddings are large events, and as you are a Weasley…," Narcissa trailed off, "You're a very lucky girl," she added to Ginny.

Funny, Ginny didn't feel lucky at all.

"We'll set up the wedding and receptions. Just get your guest list ready by Thursday. We'll give you 20,000 galleons for a reception dress and 85,000 for the wedding and bridesmaid's dresses.

Ginny's eyes widened at the thought of so much wealth. Narcissa caught this and smiled lightly.

"I also think it would be best if we only told close friends that this isn't a marriage out of love," Narcissa said.

"Why?" Arthur grunted.

"It would take to much risky explanation as the prophecy does sat that they are on opposite sides of the War."

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly, "That makes sense."

"Where will they live after school?" Arthur asked. "Dumbledore has agreed to give them quarters at Hogwarts, even when Draco is no longer a student, but what about during the summer and when they're both out of school."

"They'll live in the manor of course. It's a Malfoy tradition," Narcissa said, "There's plenty of room here for all of us."

Ginny cringed. Living with Draco was bad enough, but now she had to live with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as well.

"Now the kids need to pick a honeymoon spot. The wedding will be held at our county club it that's alright with you."

"That's fine," Molly said, "Where would you guys like to go for the honeymoon?"

They both felt as though they had just had a very large butterfly stuffed down their throat.

"How about France?" Draco asked. It was the first time he's spoken to her since the last school year had ended, "There's a wonderful honeymoon hotel in Par…."

"Fine, that's fine," Ginny interrupted him. She wanted to get off the subject of honeymoons as quickly as possible.

"I think it's best that the next time we get together to plan," Narcissa began, looking at Molly, "that the kids go out for a little date. Just to get to know each other. I'm aware they haven't been on the best of terms in the past."

Molly nodded, "How about Tuesday?"

Narcissa agreed, and not more than five minutes later they were stepping out of the fireplace in the Burrow's kitchen.

Three days, Ginny thought numbly, three days until she went on her first date as the Fiance' of Draco Malfoy.

"What happened?" As soon as Ginny got home she was bombarded with questions from family and Order members. It took hours before she was finally able to escape to the upstairs living room to use the fire.

"Lovegood," she yelled into the green flames. After the normal sick feeling of having your head removed from your shoulders and used for juggling practice a man with dreamy blue eyes and light blonde hair came into view reading a copy of 'The Quibbler.'

"What can I do for you?" The man asked.

"Is Luna here?"

"I'll get her for you," said the man who must have been Luna's father. He stood up and took off down the hallway. A few moments later Luna entered the room through a door Ginny hadn't bothered to look at before.

"What is it Ginny?" Luna asked, concern etched on her face. It was a very strange thing when Luna Lovegood was actually concerned, angry, happy, scared, or any other mix of emotions besides dreamy, because the emotions seemed to meld together in to a mixture. Right now she was looking very concerned-dreamy.

"Can't explain through the fire, just come to the Burrow," Ginny instructed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment. I have to find some floo powder."

Only seconds later Luna stepped out of the fireplace, dusting ash off her summer robes, and they retired to Ginny's room.

"What's wrong?" Luna always knew when something was wrong with Ginny. Although Ginny supposed it must be kind of obvious at the moment.

"I have to marry Draco Malfoy," Ginny sounded a lot more calm than she felt.

"What!" she screeched. "Why?"

"We found something useful in our search for things to get the non-moving part of the war to move," Ginny said. "It's called the Prophecy of Fire and Ice."

"And….?"

Ginny handed her a copy of the prophecy. A few minutes later she set it down on the table.

"You don't have to do it you know," Luna said shakily.

"Yes I do, if I have a choice to save the wizarding world or let it crumble I'd definitely take the former option, and I'll do my best to bring Malfoy to the light no matter how impossible it seems."

"But this means you have to live with him forever and," shudder, "sleep with him."

"I know," Ginny said, "You won't abandon me will you?"

"Of course not," Luna said, embracing her friend.

They spent the next few hours talking excitedly about the wedding plans as though she was marrying the man of her dreams, and not a life long tormenter.

* * *

A.N. Sorry this is a little slow at the moment. It should get more exciting within the next few chapters 


	3. First Date

**For Eternity**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever

Chapter 3: First Date 

When Draco was allowed to return to his room, he spent several moments searching for his jar of floo powder, but finally his searches paid off and, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini were standing before him.

"He Draco…what's u….," Blaise stopped mid-word when he saw the look on Draco's face.

"What's wrong Drakey?" Pansy asked, tousling his perfect hair.

Draco almost grimaced. Pansy had just committed two serious crimes in his mind: One, calling him 'Drakey', and two, messing with his hair.

"I'm getting married in less than a month," he answered smoothly.

"What?" Pansy shrieked. She had never given up the hope that her and Draco would get together, even though they hadn't been dating since a few weeks after the Yule Ball.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Blaise asked, "and don't you want to wait until you're out of school?" he questioned.

"The girls name is Ginevra Weasley," Draco began. Blaise looked as though he thought he had misheard and was on the point of cleaning out he ears, and Pansy had clasped her hands over her overlarge mouth in shock. "And I have no choice in the matter of when I marry her."

"What do you mean you have no choice?" Pansy spat.

Draco gave them an overview of the prophecy. In the end Pansy was sobbing.

"For the rest of your life?" She asked. Draco nodded. "No adultery?" he nodded again. The girl buried her head in her hands and sunk to the floor.

"Do you think you can convert her?" Blaise asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I can do anything," Draco answered, sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

Three days later Ginny was waiting at the front of an expensive restaurant waiting for her date to arrive.

He finally showed up over ten minutes late.

"Where were you?" she hissed.

"Around the corner. I had to be fashionably late," she glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Here," he handed her a box and she took out a large, beautiful diamond ring with a swirl of turquoise in the center.

"Thank you," she said, putting the ring on and taking his offered arm.

"Hi Draco," A tall pretty dark-haired woman of about twenty greeted them.

"Hi Kira." He said wearily.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just out on a date."

"This your new girlfriend?" Kira asked.

"Actually, this is my fiancé," she dropped the clipboard she was holding.

"Oh my God! It's so good to meet you! Introduce me Draco," Kira commanded.

"This is my fiance' Ginny Weasley," he said formally.

This must have been to much for the girl, as less than ten seconds later she was lying on the ground with the duo trying to revive her.

Kira came to a few minutes later with Ginny kneeling over her and checking her pulse. She looked over to where Draco was standing.

"Well I admit she's gorgeous," she said, "but a Weasley?" Draco nodded slowly, "When's the wedding?"

"The fourteenth of July," Ginny answered.

"That soon?"

"Yes, we can't wait very much longer," Draco sighed. Thankfully Kira mistook his sigh for a sigh of love instead of exasperation.

"What are you going to do at Hogwarts?" Kira asked.

"We are allowed quarters on school property. Next year I'll live there and go to work from there while she finishes school."

"6th year?" Kira asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Kira," a man's voice yelled from the kitchen, "Are you going to stand their chatting all day, or are you going to take them to their table?"

"Sorry boss," Kira picked the clipboard up off the ground," but Draco just told me he was getting married." There was a deafening crash that sounded suspiciously like a pan being dropped."

They were seated at a table in front of a large bay window overlooking Hogsmead, apparently the best seat in the house.

"Thank you Kira," Draco said professionally.

"Yes, thank you," Ginny muttered.

They were left alone for a few moments to decide what the wanted. Draco watched bemusedly as Ginny tried to decipher the Latin writing, then flipped the menu upside down.

He politely suggested his favorite meal, and she accepted the advice.

Kira came back and took their orders. This time Ginny was watching her closely. There was something vaguely familiar about her.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"That's Kira Goyle. Goyle's older sister."

"That is Goyle's sister," Ginny said wonderingly.

"Yes, Why?" Draco asked.

"Well Kira is very pretty, and Goyle's well…not," she said bluntly.

Draco nodded, "Kira takes after her mother."

At 9:00 the decided they had been their long enough to pass it off as a real date.

"Well I suppose I'll see you for wedding plans sometime soon," Draco said, always businesslike.

"Yes, I suppose."

They went their separate ways without even a goodbye.


	4. Dress Shopping

**For Eternity**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was a very long time before Ginny could get away from her curious family and retreat to the safety of her room.

The next morning was the day Luna and Ginny had decided to go shopping for the dresses. Mrs. Weasley came along, and they asked Hermione if she would like to go to, but she decided she would rather stay with Ron.

"Do you think Colin would want to come?" Ginny asked Luna skeptically.

"Probably, you know how he loves to take pictures, but we can't use Floo Powder to contact him. Are you going to invite him to the wedding through owl post?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "But at the moment I only know the date. Narcissa said she'd give us the time tomorrow."

"I can't believe today is already the first! I can't believe you only have thirteen days until you're married!"

"Neither can I," a picture of Harry and herself flashed across her vision.

"Luna, Ginny, shall you press on?" Molly called from downstairs.

"We're coming," Ginny yelled back. Her voice sounded strained even to her own ears.

"When are you going to talk to Harry," Luna whispered as the headed downstairs. Ginny swore that girl was a mind reader.

"I'll talk to him when we get back tonight," Ginny decided.

They arrived at the private dressmaker Narcissa had suggested around half past nine.

"Hello," she said, "You must be the Weasley party."

"Yes."

"Who's the bride," she asked professionally, looking at the group through thin square glasses.

"I am."

"We haven't met before. Who recommended you here?" The woman asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Ginny answered.

"Ah, so you're a friend of the Malfoys?"

"Not really a friend, I'm marrying Draco."

The lady dropped her clipboard. It hit the floor with a metallic sounding clang. Ginny smiled sadly. Everyone she told about her impending marriage dropped whatever they were carrying.

"But Draco, he's only 16," the lady's green eyes had widened so much the just about filled her screen of her glasses.

"Yes, and I'm only 15, but we are to much in love to wait until both of us are out of Hogwarts," Ginny had to try very hard to keep her face strait. The idea of actually being in love with Draco Malfoy was just so ludicrous."

"Well, I'm glad Draco had found someone to settle down with," she said, a large smile on her face, "Who might you be m'dear?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

The lady dropped the clipboard she had just bent down to pick up.

"I'm Adelia Parkinson," she held out her hand, and Ginny shook it. "He must really be in love if he's going to marry a Weasley, no offence," she added.

"None taken," she answered, "So you're Pansy Parkinson's mother?"

"Her aunt, I always figured she'd be the one to who'd end up with Draco, but if you're so much in love, God bless you."

"Thank you," Ginny said stiffly.

"Who's here with you today?" Adelia asked.

"This is my mother Molly Weasley, and my Maid of Honor Luna Lovegood."

"Where are your other bridesmaids?" The elder Parkinson questioned.

"They couldn't be here today, but I know their measurements and sizes." Ginny answered.

After a few hours they decided on bridesmaids dresses. They were blue and silver in separate sections split with a diagonal silk line. It looked amazing on Luna, but Ginny had her doubts about how it would look on her other bridesmaids, mainly Hermione."

"What kind of dress were you looking for for the reception?" Adelia asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"I think it's best to go with green. Being a Weasley I suspect you're in Gryffindor, but red heads always look good in green, and it is the color of you're future husband."

Ginny couldn't hold back a slight cringe after this statement. Luckily Adelia was busy conjuring several racks full of green dresses.

After and hour of searching they finally decided on a simply silk spaghetti strap with a rose and a long silver stem that wound it's way around her leg.

"Lovely choice darling," Adelia said, "By the way, why are you getting actual dresses instead of dress robes."

"I prefer dresses," Ginny said simply, which was true.

"Okay then," Adelia said distractedly, "I suppose you'll want the traditional white dress?"

Ginny nodded. All at once the room was full to overflowing with hundreds of glimmering white dresses.

Luna let out an almost savage shriek and dived head first into the dresses.

"This would look fabulous on you Gin!" she said, holding up the first dress she could get her hands on. Her eyes still made her look like she was off in dreamland.

The search took a little longer, but finally they found the perfect dress.

It had been about the 320th dress she tried on, and she had been getting a little skeptical that she would find one at all.

When Luna handed it to her over the door of the dressing room she knew there was something special about it. It was made of some light, shimmering material that glittered different colors in the light from the dressing room.

"I think that's the one," Adelia said when she stepped out. "Altogether this will add up to 70,000 galleons."


	5. Talking with Harry

**For Eternity**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.

**A.N.** Hi Everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. After HBP I lost momentum on it, but hopefully I have enough motivation to update at least kind of randomly. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You're too good for me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Talking with Harry**

When Ginny got home they decided that Luna could stay the night. Ginny could hear her mother sniffling as she showed the letter to Mr. Weasley.

"I'm going to go to the family room and call Pavarti and Lavender, you coming?" Ginny asked Luna from the doorway. They had decided Pavarti and Lavender were the best bets for her two other bridesmaids because, although they were not her best friends, she could not think of any other girls she wanted to have at her wedding.

"Of course," Luna said.

Five minutes later Pavarti, Lavender, Ginny, and Luna were back in Ginny's room. Ginny and Luna on the bed and Pavarti and Lavender on her set of wicker chairs.

"What is it Ginny?" Pavarti asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"I'm getting married," Ginny answered solemnly.

The two girls stared at her, open mouthed, and then screamed simultaneously. "What?" Lavender cried as her and Pavarti bounded out of their seats.

"When?" Pavarti asked. It was just like her to ask 'when' before 'whom'.

"Thirteen, almost twelve, days," Ginny answered.

They both jumped out of the chairs they had just resumed sitting in. "Ohhh…who is it?" Lavender asked. "You two must be really in love if you're going to get married before the end of school! Your parents are actually letting you!" Ginny wrinkled her nose, "Is it Harry," she asked quietly.

"No."

"Do we know him?" Lavender asked.

"Yes."

"Neville?" It was Pavarti's turn to wrinkle her nose.

"No."

"Colin?"

"No."

"Then who is it?" Lavender asked exasperatedly.

"Draco Malfoy," there were two dull thuds as the girls hit the ground in a dead faint.

Pavarti came to first. "Ginny, I had this really awesome dream," she smiled, "You were going to marry Draco Mal…..," she stopped mid-sentence at the looks on Ginny's face, "You mean it wasn't a dream?" She squealed, jumping to her feet.

"You mean you really are going to marry to best looking guy in school?" In a second Lavender was on her feet. It made Ginny wonder whether the faint had just been for dramatic effect.

"Why?" Lavender asked excitedly.

Ginny explained the prophecy.

"I can't believe it," Pavarti exclaimed, looking as though Christmas had come early.

Ginny didn't have the strength to explain to them all the things that were wrong with her marrying Malfoy.

After about another half-hour of answering some of the most tiring questions of her life, Pavarti and Lavender finally left.

"Thank god they're gone!" Ginny said, flopping down on her bed.

"Yeah," Luna said exasperatedly.

After another few moments of silence Luna asked, "Weren't you going to go talk to Harry tonight?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny groaned, getting slowly to her feet. "I suppose I can't put it off much longer." She started making her way towards the door.

"Good luck Gin," Luna whispered as her friend left the room.

* * *

She knocked lightly on Harry's door.

"Come in," Came the voice she had been in love with since she was 10 years old. "Hi Gin," he smiled as she entered, a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Hi Harry," she said. "There are a few things we need to," she paused for a moment, looking for the right word," work out," she finally concluded.

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Ginny asked quietly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how to feel," he began, "I know I should let you marry him for the good of the wizarding world and all. I know you'll bring him to our side Gin. You have amazing powers, but most of me is selfish and wants to grab you and take you to the North Pole where we can live together forever with nobody but Santa Claus to bug us.

"I wish we could do that too," Ginny smiled.

"The real question is, how are you feeling Ginny?"

"Numb," she said truthfully, "I know what I'm doing is for the good of everyone, but it doesn't help me from feeling like I'd rather just kill myself."

"Or you could kill him and do us all a favor."

She laughed lightly.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I want you to know that I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too," she said, turning on her heal and walking out of the room before he had a chance to see her cry.

He slowly pulled open the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out the tiny black box that concealed his mother's ring. He had intended to give it to her on the day of his graduation, but all his plans were shattered now.


	6. Colin

**For Eternity**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.

A.N. I am so sorry, yet again. I am horrible at updating, but hopefully, as it's summer I'll have enough complete and utter boredom to post. Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Please don't abandon me, although I deserve it.

**Chapter 6: Colin**

Ginny was in tears when she arrived back in her room. Luna stood up and hugged her without speaking. There was really nothing to say. After a few moments of Ginny's silent crying Pavarti finally spoke up.

"Um, is there anyone else you still need to tell about the wedding," This, of course, just made the girl cry harder. "Sorry," Pavarti muttered into her robes.

Suddenly Ginny's tears subsided and an evil smile stretched across her face. "I haven't told Colin yet," she told them. The girls looked at her quizzically. "Lavender, get me a piece of paper out of that drawer."

Lavender looked like she wasn't entirely sure of Ginny's sanity, but she seemed to figure that now wasn't the time to upset and insane Ginny, and reached into the drawer to gave her what she wanted.

For a few moments the girls watched in shocked silence as Ginny scribbled some sort of message on the aforementioned paper, manically laughing.

"Here," she said proudly after about a minute and a half, holding her treasure up for the other occupants of the room to read.

It read:

_Dear Colin,_

_I know this is sudden, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I am getting married. Although I still have a year of school left, my future husband and I have decided that we just can't wait any longer. The wedding will be held on the 16th of July, and it would be wonderful if you could attend. Please RSVP by the 8th. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_Oh yes, and my soon-to-be husband is Draco Malfoy._

About halfway through reading Luna started to snicker, and when she read the last time it turned into a full blown laugh. She was joined soon after by the other two.

"What do you think of my handiwork?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I can't wait to see the look on Colin's face," was the only reply, which came from Lavender.

Smiling maliciously, Ginny tied the letter to the leg of Errol, gave him a treat, and sent him on its way.

The next few hours were spent in talking, and by the end Ginny was feeling immensely better about her fate.

At 3:00 they had finally decided to go to bed when the doorbell rang.

"Wha," Pavarti trailed off, "What was that?"

"A doorbell?" Luna asked.

"Well, I got that much, but who would be ringing it in the middle of the night?"

"An Ax murderer?" Lavender suggested, turning white as a sheet.

"Oh yes, a polite ax murderer that thought it rude not to ring the doorbell," Ginny muttered sarcastically.

"Oh," Pavarti began sheepishly, "Yeah. But you never know!" she added.

"Come on," Ginny said, grabbing Luna's hand and dragging her down the stairs. Everyone else was asleep, so she doubted they had heard the bell.

She could hear a heavy breathing on the other side of the door, and trying not to think about what could be on the other side, she threw it open.

"Ahhhhh, It is an ax murderer!" shrieked Lavender, who had come down the stairs behind them.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Ginny replied. In fact, from what she could tell, it was a very wet, angry looking Colin who looked like he had the ability to become a murderer.

"Hullo Colin," Luna said casually.

A flash of lighting hit the sky behind Colin, making him look even more menacing.

"What…was…that…letter….Ginny?" he said, pausing between each word.

"Um," she stopped for a moment, "Come inside and I'll explain everything."

The murderous look on Colin's face had subsided somewhat by the end of her story, but her still looked quite upset.

"Bastard prophet makers," he muttered, standing in a rather large puddle of rain water, "What the hell do they know?"

Ginny smiled meekly at him.

"Isn't there any way you can get out of it?"

Ginny shook her head.

"How did you get here?" Luna asked suddenly, surprising them all. The all wondered how it had not occurred to them to ask.

"I ran," he said simply.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "From where?"

"My house," he said as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"But," she began, "You live like, 500 kilometers away. You would have had to have been going like, 90 km per hour."

He just shrugged, "It's amazing what adrenalin can do. If I die, it's your fault. I'm still not happy about that letter.

She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."


	7. The First Reception

**For Eternity**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter

A.N. Thanks so much to those of you that reviewed. I would have thought that by now I would have lost all of my support. Sorry about the last chapter. I forgot Pavarti and Lavender left, as I hadn't updated for several months. Can we just pretend the part where they left never happened? Thank you. I'm so proud of myself. It's been less than two weeks since my last review! If I can keep this up, I may be able to finish this story be fall. Oh, and just to let you guys know, I won't be updating for the next to weeks or so because I'll be in Europe.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The First Reception**

Apparently all the racket the group had made had awoken Mrs. Weasley, as only a few minutes after Colin arrived she came shuffling down the stairs in a fluffy blue robe with matching hair net.

She opened her mouth to speak, probably to tell them off for the inconsideration, when she caught sight of Colin.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked, "It's four o'clock in the morning!"

Colin glared at Ginny, who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I sent him a letter telling him about the wedding," She mumbled into her nightgown. "Well, I suppose it will be easier to show you than to tell you," she decided aloud, picking the disheveled-looking piece of paper off its resting place on the couch.

Mrs. Weasley irritably snatched it out of her hand, and quickly skimmed it. When she finished she sighed and thrust it back into her daughter's hands, giving the girl a very menacing glare. She turned to Colin and sent him a very understanding smile.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's," she coughed, "extremely immature behavior. Would you like to stay the night?" she asked.

Colin looked at her gratefully and nodded, "Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled again and patted him on the head.

"Now Ginny," She continued, turning towards her. Ginny grimaced, knowing whatever was coming would not be fun, "I expect you to clean out the guest room for him."

Ginny groaned. "Mom, why can't he just stay in my room? You know him. He won't try anything." This was quite true; Colin didn't seem to have hormones. There had been several times during their friendship when Ginny wondered whether he liked girls at all.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Well, I suppose it would be all right."

"Thank you mum!" Ginny said happily while Colin muttered a few more words of gratitude.

When they reached Ginny's room they came across a rather large predicament. What was Colin going to wear? There was no way he could sleep in his soaking wet clothes. He would probably catch pneumonia and die, and there was no way she could ask her brothers to borrow some, as they would rip her head off for being woken up so early.

"I'm sorry Colin," Ginny said, rooting around through her closet, "It looks like you're going to have to wear some of my clothes."

Colin groaned, "Great," he sighed, "Well, as long as I don't have to wear you underwear I'll be alright. I'd rather sleep in this wet pair."

This, of course, made the girls burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

"Are," Ginny began, trying in vain to catch her breath, "Are you sure you don't want to wear my underwear? They might look good on you."

This made them laugh harder.

Colin glared at her. Ginny was getting to the point where she could no longer breath.

When Ginny had finally calmed down a bit, she recommenced her job of looking for something for Colin to where. Half a minute later she was once again rolling on the floor in laughter.

"What is it this time?" Colin asked wearily.

Luna, Pavarti, and Lavender were looking at her curiously, looks of polite curiosity stretched across their faces.

"Well, as you're a little bigger than me, I think this is the only clean thing I have for you to wear," She grinned, pulling out a bright yellow night gown with 'Daddy's Girl' written across the front.

The look on Colin's face was one of pure terror, "There is no way I'm wearing that!" he exclaimed.

"It's you're only choice," Ginny said, smiling sadistically, unless you want to wear my hot pink bath robe."

He shuddered and glared at her. "Fine," he sighed in defeat, "Give it to me. I'll go change in the bathroom."

She handed him the nightgown, big grin still in place on her face.

Ginny had been hoping to sleep in a little that morning, as they hadn't gotten to bed until almost five o'clock, but she had no such luck. At just after nine the group was woken up by an official looking bird tapping on the window.

The letter was obviously from the Malfoys, as it had a large official looking M-shaped crest on the back.

Pavarti squealed when she saw it. Luna, Ginny, and Colin glared at her disgustedly. "Sorry," the girl murmured, looking away from the aggravated group.

Ginny slowly pulled open the flap and the scroll flopped open and magically laid itself flat on the desk. Pavarti squealed again and Ginny didn't even bother to correct her. It was amazing. Her family would have never had that kind of money to spend on paper.

On the parchment scrawled in neat, womanly handwriting were the words:

_Ginny,_

_We have decided that the pre-wedding reception will be held on the eight of July from 4:00 pm to whenever time the guests decide to leave, at our country club, which your parents should know they address of. You may invite as many people (witches and wizards of course) as you like, but make sure they will be able to uphold our high standards of behavior. Thank you dear._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Ginny read the letter silently and then passed it around to the rest of the group. She couldn't say she cared much for the letter. First, she was almost certain she had never before heard of a pre-wedding reception, and she was fairly sure she didn't need or want one, and she was also certain Narcissa had been insulting her and the people she chose to spend her time with. She didn't know how she would ever make it through living with this woman and her uppity attitude.

She wondered dully whether maybe she would just go crazy one day and kill the entire Malfoy family. She had to admit it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Even Azkaban would be better than the Malfoys.

She turned around to find the rest of the group looking at her pityingly. "Hey, don't look at me like that," she said, trying to pretend the letter had no effect on her. In truth it had brought the reality of her wedding into sharp focus once again. The eighth was only four days away.

By this point none of them would be going back to sleep, so they decided to head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning," Ron called to the group as they walked in. All her brothers were seated at the table eating breakfast. He looked down at his plate, but then his head shot back up as fast as was humanly possible without getting whiplash.

He stared, open-mouthed, at Colin, who was still wearing Ginny's yellow nightgown.

"What are you looking at?" asked Fred, turning towards the group as well.

Pretty soon the whole kitchen, including Harry and Hermione, were gaping at Colin.

Bill, who had arrived early that morning, was the first to recover.

"What," he began. "Are you doing here? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Colin blushed bright red. "Well, last night Ginny sent me a letter telling me about her marriage, so I ran here."

All the boys looked like this was perfectly logical.

"But that doesn't explain the dress," Fred said, motioning to Colin's attire.

"Um…well," Colin blushed. "It was raining last night, so I got soaked and had to borrow Ginny's clothes. Do you think I could borrow some from one of you guys for the day? There's no way I'm going home until after the wedding."

They seemed to accept this, as they all muttered their 'oks' and turned back to their breakfasts. Ron consented to give Colin some of his clothes as he was the one closest to his size.

For the next few days Luna and Colin stayed at the Weasley's. Lavender and Pavarti couldn't be away from home that long, but they would be there for the reception. The boys were skeptical at first about Colin sleeping in Ginny's room, but Ron managed to convince them, probably by telling them that Colin was Gay.

The next four days were over much too quickly, and before she knew it, it was time to leave for her first major event as the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought.

Mrs. Weasley was in a frenzy. Almost three hours before they were set to leave, she had burst into Ginny's room jabbering about how they already didn't have enough time, and how she wouldn't be prepared, and nonsense of the like.

Ginny tried to calm her mother down, but it was to no avail.

Mrs. Weasley spent the next two and a half hours doing everything she could possibly think of to make her daughter look pretty and rich. She had done a good job if she did say so herself.

Ginny, of course, was not happy, not that she had been in the first place. She had never been the type to sit around for a terribly long time with nothing to do, and she had never liked the feeling of getting her makeup done, or going to a salon, or anything of the like.

In fact, she was in a terrible mood. Not a good thing for a future bride on her reception day.

At 3:30 they decided it was time to leave, as they figured they probably wanted to be their a little early. Most of the group had decided to avoid Ginny, as she looked like she was going to bite off the head of the next person to speak to her, which was probably true.

About half an hour earlier Colin had tried to take some pictures of her, with the only other possession he had brought to Ginny's besides himself –his camera-, and she had told him if he tried she would castrate him, and, needless to say, none of the boys wanted to be castrated.

They flooed one at a time to what they assumed to be the floo room of the Malfoy's country club. The room was made of sleek white marble with gold trim. If this was there floo room, Ginny was afraid to see what the rest of the club looked like.

A witch was standing inside the door waiting for them. She was wearing a white suit covered in a multicolored vest that didn't match at all. Her nametag told them she was Nilha.

"The Weasley party I presume?" she asked.

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Right this way," she said, opening up a solid gold and leading them down a lavish hallway decorated with artwork that looked horribly expensive. Ginny had the feeling that one of the paintings on the wall cost more than her whole house.

Nilha lead them to a pair of huge double doors. "Here's your room. If you need anything, please come to the front desk." She pulled the door open and ushered them inside.

'Room', was a little bit of an understatement. It was a huge ballroom, probably twice the size of the great hall at Hogwarts. At the front of the room was a stage covered with a pavilion and a canopy of flowers.

On the right side were two full-sized restaurants, and on the left was an extremely comfortable looking sitting area. The room was filled with marble tables completed by six chairs.

The walls were made of smooth white marble and the floors were wood and shined to a gloss. All of the trim was done in a very classy looking brass. It was beautiful.

Sitting at one of the tables on the pavilion and appearing deep in conversation was the Malfoy family. Apparently none of the other guests had arrived yet.

The Malfoys looked up at the sound of the door opening, and within a second  
Narcissa was one her feet and sweeping gracefully toward them in a shimmering silver dress. Draco and Luscious had stood up as well, but had made no move to greet them.

"Hello," Narcissa said smoothly, shaking the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and then Ginny. She took a long hard look at Ginny before saying, "Well, you look the part." Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"How many people did you invite?" Narcissa asked, brushing her hair back behind her head.

"Just us and two more girls," Ginny answered.

Narcissa looked shocked, but composed herself quickly, "Okay, that will do."

She carefully inspected the people Ginny had brought with her, and her eyes lingered on Harry a little longer then the should have, but she seemed to decide they passed.

"Come," she commanded, motioning them towards the table.

The group walked slowly over to the table. Draco and Luscious were watching them carefully, namely her. She tried to look around and pretend she didn't notice.

"Sit," Narcissa said as they reached the table, summoning a few more chairs. All of the Weasleys tried to get chairs as far away from the Malfoys as possible. This, of course, left Ginny seated next to Draco.

When they were all seated it was right down to business again.

"Do you have your guest list?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out the folded piece of paper. There were many more names on it than she would have liked, but her mom had insisted that she invite all the Order members, and several close family friends –most of which Ginny had never heard of-.

Narcissa looked the list carefully, "This can be arranged." She paused for a moment. Who are your bridesmaids?"

After each of the four names Ginny listed Narcissa nodded. She only seemed a little perturbed by the name 'Hermione Granger', apparently Draco had talked about her before, but she seemed to decide it wasn't worth fighting over. She didn't seem to happy about that fact that Hermione was there either, but she must have also decided that was something she could deal with.

"Did you get all the dresses?" she asked, "I have to admit I like your choice with this one." She motioned towards Ginny's attire.

Ginny blushed a bit, "Thank you," she said, "and yes we did get all the dresses." This seemed to reminded her of something, "Oh!" she exclaimed, reaching once again into the pocket of her dress and pulling out a pouch full of money. "This is the leftov….."

She was cut off by Narcissa, who quickly pushed the money back across the table towards her. "You keep it dear. We don't need it. Get your hair done with it before the wedding or something."

This, of course, made Ginny quite indignant, but she had no time to argue, as at that moment the door swung open to reveal a young couple, possibly in their late twenties, dressed in expensive clothing and with aristocratic looks on their faces, obviously the Malfoy's friends.

Narcissa was once again on her feet sweeping towards the couple at the door. "Hello," she said cheerily.

Within fifteen minutes the room was full of upper class witches and wizards. Ginny could see Colin itching to take pictures. His fingers kept inching towards his camera, but he seemed to decide that he didn't want to risk the Malfoys killing him later. When Pavarti and Lavender entered the room, Ginny had to laugh at the looks of shock on their faces.

Narcissa greeted them graciously like she had all the other guests and pointed them to where Ginny and the rest of the Weasley party were seated.

When they arrived Lavender bent down and whispered in her ear, "This is what you're marrying into?"

Ginny grimaced.

When Narcissa was sufficiently convinced that all her guests had arrived she began to make her way back towards the pavilion. She had a very determined look on her face that Ginny didn't like at all.

When she reached the pavilion she moved quickly to the very front and pointed her wand to her throat "Sonorous," she murmured.

Suddenly the voice of Narcissa Malfoy filled the room at almost 100 times its normal volume. It didn't take much to get everyone's attention, as the pavilion was at the front of the room, so in less than thirty seconds the room was silent and every one was looking at Narcissa expectantly.

"As you all know," Narcissa said, a convincing fake joy filling her voice, "This is the first reception for the wedding of my one and only son, Draco Malfoy," She was cut off by thunderous applause as Draco moved to the front of the stage and stood next to his mother, "and his fiancé Ginevra Weasley." Here the crowd went dead silent. No one spoke, no one moved, Ginny had a suspicion no one was even breathing. They were all waiting for someone to shout 'April Fools' or something of the like.

"Ginny," Narcissa whispered loudly to the girl, "Come up here!"

Ginny would have been surprised if any one in the audience had missed Narcissa's command. Great, now they would think she was an idiot as well.

Sighing, she moved slowly to the front of the stage, not looking around at any of her family. As she stood next to Draco it struck her just how good the Malfoy's were at acting. Both mother and sun looked ecstatic about the marriage, the same as they would if it were a marriage out of love. Ginny tried to look happy as well but felt that she had failed miserably.

Narcissa continued with her speech as though nothing had happened, "I know this is a somewhat impromptu wedding, but they decided they can't wait until next summer, and who are we to stand in the way of true love?" Ginny had to stifle a laugh at the last part: True love? Pfff. "The wedding will be held here on the fourteenth, and of course you are all invited. Enjoy the party!" A few people managed to collect themselves enough to clap, but most just stared shockedly at the trio.

Draco and Narcissa slowly made their way back to the table, and after a few moments Ginny followed suit. They had a private chef bring a huge feast to the table, of which Ginny ate almost nothing. She hadn't had much of an appetite for several days now.

After their meal Narcissa insisted she bring the couple around and show them off to all her guests. She still looked much to cheery. Luna had tried to accompany her but was brushed off by Narcissa with a wave of her hand.

For a moment as Draco was holding out his hand for her to take, a look of disgust crossed his face before it was replaced by the same creepy smile as his mother's. She contented herself with the fact that he wasn't quite as good and actor as Narcissa was.

It seemed she was introduced to a thousand well-dressed high-class snobby people who looked her up and down with distaste and wonder. She could see them thinking that there was no way a Malfoy would ever fall for a girl like her.

By the end of the day her feet hurt, her head ached, and she was thoroughly distraught. Having hundreds of people thinking you weren't good enough for the man you were going to marry, even if you didn't love him, would make anyone feel this way.

The trip home and whatever happened after were all a blur to Ginny. Later, as she laid in bed, she though of all the implication marrying into the Malfoy family had. She would be expected to participate in functions such as the one tonight on a regular basis. She would be expected to live life as a wealthy aristocrat. She would be expected hate muggles and mudbloods. She would be expected to become everything she was not.

For the first time since she found out about her marriage, Ginny cried.

* * *

Well, that was sufficiently longer than any of the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
